


It All Started With A Smile

by aggiepuff



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adorable, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda, Mild Angst, Mistaken Identity, like so mild, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: Lucas walked into his favorite hole-in-the-wall bar and smiled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

It all started with a smile.

He'd walked into his favorite hole-in-the-wall bar. The jukebox was playing George Strait, Jenny waved from behind the bar, but what caught his attention was the pretty blonde in the corner. Her golden hair was down, framing a porcelain face. Several folders and papers were piled on the rough wooden table before her. She didn't fit. She was more classy biker than suntanned cowgirl in a leather jacket and black boots.

He watched her as he sidled up to the bar. Jenny handed him his regular beer, following where his eyes were focused. “She’s been here for the past hour,” Jenny said in that mothering voice all middle-aged bartenders have. “She's been drinking amaretto sours, only two, but she seems real nice.”

He took a drag of his beer. “What's her name?”

Jenny snorted. “I’m not doin’ all the work for you.”

Just then the pretty blonde looked up and her crystal blue eyes locked onto him. He blinked. She blinked. The noises of the bar faded, everything faded.

She was the prettiest girl he had seen in…a long time. Her lips were rosebud pink and full, her golden hair was waist length and slightly curled, framing a pale, heart shaped face. Her eyes, large and framed by long dark lashes, were some of the clearest blue he had ever seen.

She smiled.

Butterflies erupted in his gut and heat flared on his cheeks. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

His name was Lucas. It tasted like remembered wood smoke and felt like summer sun on her tongue.

He came up to her with an easy grin, told her his name. He didn’t ask for her name but if the seat across from her was taken and what she was working on.

She raised an eyebrow. “What’s it to you cowboy?”

He settled in the chair, still smiling at her. “Just curious what the prettiest girl in the place is lookin’ at.”

She snorted. “Does that line actually work?’

He grinned. “I dunno. You tell me.”

She turned back to her papers. “No, it doesn’t.”

He shrugged. “Must be pretty important for you to be workin’ on it on a Friday night.”

She huffed. “It is.”

“What is it?”

“Do you really want to know?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s my students’ end-of-semester projects.”

“So, you’re a teacher?”

“Wow, cowboy, you work that out all by yourself?”

“Well, I recognize the red pen of doom.”

Her mouth twitched. He saw and grinned. “C’mon, show me how awesome your students are.”

It was an invitation she couldn’t resist. She ended up telling him all about her students. About Jeremy who loved painting landscapes in neon but wasn’t confident enough to paint people unless she pushed. About Alicia who had recently fallen in love with impressionism and now refused to paint any other way. About Danielle and Corey who somehow managed to convince her to let them turn in a short manga as their end-of-year project. About Nikki and Bryan and Sam who were only taking her art class for an easy A but still did their assignments and were actually quite good, even if they didn’t love the work.

In turn, Lucas told her about his patients, even showed her pictures. He beamed up at her from snapshots with various animals. His favorite patient was the strawberry roan gelding he said had stepped on his foot the first time they met. The most difficult to work with were the chickens because half the time he had to chase them down; he was considering getting a dog to help herd them. His first ever patient was a mamma sheep—a ewe, he called it—who’d had a difficult time giving birth to twins.

It was nearing midnight and their conversation was winding down when he smiled at her and said, “You know, I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

“Maya,” she said, smiling back.

The smile turned into a grin that lit his whole face. “It was good to meet you Maya. Any chance I could get your number?”

Maya shrugged, swung her bag onto her shoulder. “Maybe next time cowboy.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

“Maya,” he whispered, watching her go. He heard the rumble of a Harley and smiled. Of course she drove a Harley.

Lucas returned to the bar.  _ Maya _ . The name was leather and Winter’s ice, a wildfire in two symbols. He was destined to love Maya’s, it seemed. He grinned at the thought. 

He came back to the bar on Saturday night and every night, Monday through Saturday, the following week. And the week after that. Jenny smothered a smirk every time she saw him for two weeks until, finally, as he entered the bar on another Friday night, she clunked his beer on the counter and pointed.

Maya was at the same table as before, sans papers. He grinned, grabbing his beer. She watched him make his way to her. He sat across from her, in the same chair as before. Reba McEntire crooned from the jukebox in the corner and they stared at each other. 

Finally, Lucas grinned. “How’re your students?”

Maya grinned. There really was nothing he could have said that would have put her in a better mood. 

He got her number that night and he called her first thing the next morning.

Their first date was a dinner and a movie. “A classic,” Lucas informed her when she teased him for predictability.

“A picnic,” Maya announced when she planned their second date, snapping the checkered cloth open with a flourish.

It was six months in the blink of an eye. There was a drawer of her stuff in his bedroom and his blue toothbrush in her bathroom. He kissed her good morning over cereal - she tried making pancakes once and almost destroyed her kitchen - and she snuggled close at night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The invitation came in a midnight blue envelope, the stiff card decorated with golden stars. 

> _ You are cordially invited _   
_ To the wedding of _   
_ Riley Angela Matthews _   
_ & _   
_ Farkle Minkus _

Honestly, Lucas was a little disappointed. He expected something more, especially with how many hours he and Zay spent video calling Farkle about the proposal. Still, there’s no way he’s going to miss it. He wondered how his friends will react to Maya.

Turns out, he won’t get the chance to find out.

Her face crinkled over her TexMex. “I can’t. I was going to ask you to be  _ my _ date to my best friend’s wedding that weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m the Maid of Honor. I was gonna show you off!” She sighed, lower lip sticking out in an adorable pout. “Guess that plan’s out the window.”

Lucas smothered a smile, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her plump lips. “I wish I could, but I can’t. They’re two of my best friends. I really can’t miss it.”

“That’s alright. Where they getting married?”

“New York. You?”

Maya beamed. “New York!”

The plane ride was uneventful and they checked into their hotel the Friday before the wedding. Maya pressed a quick kiss to his lips before strutting from the room, blonde curls bouncing. Lucas watched her go, heart in his throat.

He was going to tell her. He was going to tell her he Loved her. He was going to tell her this weekend even if she killed him. 

But first, Zay and Farkle were waiting for him at the bachelor party.


End file.
